regshowfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeke Meets Mordecai for the First Time
Note - This before I found out about Mordecai's mom and dad and there real names Little 4 years old Ezekiel "Zeke" Quintel live with his mother Zina, his father Edward, His aunt Maria and his Uncle Greg. He had a happy life until one day his Aunt Maria was going to have a baby and he doesn't like babies because all they do was eat, poop, and cry. Now he and his parents were at the hospital in the waiting room because now his aunt is going to have the baby. Zeke he didn't want to look or talk to the baby, he just wants go home and forget about it. Zeke - Mommy, I don't wanna change diapers for the baby! Zina - You're not gonna have to, sweetie. He's just your baby cousin. Edward : Yeah, you can hold him and play with him. Zeke: Fine....but I'm not gonna like him when he poops! Edward - (chuckles and gives his son a noogie) I was the same with you, kid." Then after a few more minutes, a nurse came and said: Nurse - Would u like 2 see your new baby cousin? She had a boy." Zina - You here that Zeke? Your new baby cousin is a boy! Zeke - "Oh great." Edward - "Can we see him?" The nurse nods and they all went into the room. In the room Zeke saw his Uncle Greg sitting on a chair that was next to hospital bed. On the hospital bed was his Aunt Maria who was cover with a blue blanket and was wearing a hospital robe and in her arms was the new baby wrap in a fuzzy yellow blanket. After she and Greg hold the baby, they let Zeke's mom hold him. Zina - (in a gentle voice) "Hi there! I'm your auntie Zina, that's your uncle Edward." She handed the baby to him. Edward - "You're a small little guy, aren't ya?" Zeke was curious and wanted to know what the baby look like. Zeke - "Can I hold him?" Zina - "I don't know if you're old enough..." Maria - "Aw, let him! He's a big boy now" Greg - "Yeah, let him get to know his cousin!" Edward gave Zeke the baby and holds onto tight to the baby and look at the baby. To his suspired the baby wasn't like he was imaged. The baby wasn't crying or messy looking, he looks peaceful, innocent, and cute and also look like a smaller version of him. Zina - "What's the cutie's name?" Maria - "I-I can't decide, I was thinking either Peter or...Luke" Greg (bends down to look at the baby) "He looks more like a Teddy. Or maybe Ashton." Zina - "What about Christopher?" Edward - "Lance?" They say more names. Zeke looks in the baby's eyes, while his new cousin was chewing on his fingers. Zeke: M-m-mark. No...Manson...masons...Morde-Mordo... (Gasps) Mordecai! They all look at Zeke. Maria- Mordecai? (Look at Greg) - Dear...that...that's... Greg - "So unique. Never heard of that name before." Maria - "... (Smiles) I love it. (Handed the baby again, smiles at him)My little Mordecai..." Greg - (smiles at him too) - "I can get used to it..." Maria - "Do you like your name Mordecai?" Mordecai respond with a happy smile and Edward said: Edward - "Zeke, where'd you learn about such a name?" Zeke - (smiles) - "It's the name of a villain in this video game I like." Zina - "Why from a video game?" Zeke - "I dunno....just thought it was a cool name..." They all laugh together and look at baby Mordecai once more. After a while baby Mordecai whimpers a little and held his arm out to Zeke. Zeke backs up a bit, still not liking babies too much. Zeke - "He's gonna poop, I know it! Eww!" Baby Mordecai got sad and began to cry as his mother tried to calm him down by gently patting his back. Zina - "Zeke, be nice!" Zeke - "But I don't like babies!" Edward - "Well, that's too bad. He's your cousin and you're gonna like him whether you like it or not." Zeke pouted. Now he thinks everybody will like the new baby and forget about him. As Maria was trying calm down her son, she noticed that Zeke is upset and said: Maria - "It's okay, Zeke. I know it's different for you, but don't worry, I'm sure he'll grow on you." Greg - "Yeah, you could be like his brother." Zeke - "...M-my brother?" Maria - "Sure. You guys are family, you can have fun together." Greg - "Don't worry about the diapers and all of that, we'll take care of it." Maria - "Just worry about bonding with him and playing with him. I'm sure you guys'll get along fine." Zeke - "Hmm...Okay. That...sounds fun." Baby Mordecai stop crying and held out his arm 2 Zeke again Baby Mordecai - "Eeee...eeee" Zeke - (slightly smiles and is handed Mordecai) - "Umm...Hi Mordecai...I'm Zeke..." Baby Mordecai smiles and tried 2 hugs him. Baby Mordecai - "Eeee....Eeee" Zeke smiles and hugs him gently. Parents - "Awwww" Then Baby Mordecai did a little yawn and fell asleep in Zeke's arms. Zeke blushes a bit but smiles. He gave him to Maria. Maria - "I think he likes you." Zeke smiles again and thinking that maybe now he will like he's new baby cousin. End Category:Fanons